


476. You were born to be my baby

by SevlinRipley



Series: This is No-Terror Ground [6]
Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Eddie's pajamas really are too much for this summer heat.• Friday; June 18, 1993





	476. You were born to be my baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: "[Born To Be My Baby](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/bonjovi/borntobemybaby.html)" by Bon Jovi
> 
> Lol if you're tired of them just lying around I totally get it, but c'est la vie. They're takin' it easy from time to time.

With a thumb curved over Eddie's jaw, Richie dipped his mouth to press a gentle kiss to the underside of Eddie's other jaw, nuzzling the tip of his nose into Eddie's neck. Giggling softly, Eddie lifted his chin, swallowing around his pacifier, trilling at the way Richie drew his thumb down his neck, before curving his whole hand around. Eddie was looking at Richie out of the corners of his eyes, when Richie pulled up, hovering over Eddie.

"Baby, we gotta get you some lighter clothes. It's summer," he said softly, pushing his lips to Eddie's jaw line, and then his cheek. Eddie blushing, and turning under Richie's arm so that he could cuddle into Richie's chest, where he was lying on his stomach. A kiss to the tip of Eddie's nose, and Richie let out a contented sigh. Then he peered down at Eddie through his lenses, and continued, "Come on, sweetheart... Let me get you into some of my things so you won't be too warm."

Richie watched carefully as Eddie's eyes fell closed, eyebrows drawing tighter together in consideration, and then he pressed a kiss to Eddie's forehead, too. "Don't you think you'll look cute in my too-big shirt and too-big shorts," he breathed across Eddie's furrowed brow. "Small in my clothes..." Richie's chest felt full at the thought of it, and he buried his nose into Eddie's hairline, breathing him in as he closed his eyes and carefully avoided letting his shoulders relax, so as not to take up Eddie's breathing space, underneath him. Then he shifted his weight until he could get his free hand into Eddie's soft hair.

Arms wrapped around Richie's back, fingers bunching up his tee shirt in smaller hands, and Eddie pressed his head upward, into Richie's face, before finally nodding.

"Yeah?" Richie breathed out, pulling back to look down into Eddie's now-open eyes, excited. Eddie was gonna feel so much better in more breathable clothes, and Richie'd be able to cuddle him closer without being worried about heat stroke. And not that the little sheen of sweat wasn't cute on Eddie - cause it was - but it had to be uncomfortable... Eddie nodded again, the corners of his mouth peeking out at the sides of his pacifier in a smile. "Good," Richie exclaimed, punctuating it with a more fierce kiss to Eddie's temple before crawling backwards off his bed, toward the chest of drawers that held his sleep clothes.

He didn't _really_ want the shorts to be falling off of Eddie's hips, annoying him the whole day... (Frankly he thought Eddie could do without wearing shorts all together. Fuck, if Eddie'd let him, Richie'd just swamp him in a over-sized tee that came down to mid-thigh, and revel in that for _hours_. His soft thighs exposed. The dimples of his muscles.) So Richie had to find an older pair that hugged his own hips too tightly. Buried somewhere in the back, he found them. They were gossamer soft with how many times they'd been washed. Definitely nothing Richie'd be able to wear without stretching a hole into the thread, these days. Perfect for Eddie... And then a nice long, plain shirt.

After the day at the library, Richie had grown more accustom to helping Eddie with certain things, without feeling so much uneasiness. So Richie threw his shirt and shorts up beside Eddie, and then jumped, to his hands and knees, on the bed, before half-heartedly tickling at Eddie's sides with his bony fingers, and a kiss to his chin as Eddie squirmed beneath him. "Love you," Richie cooed at him, stilling his hands, and thumbing at one of Eddie's sides, while the other hand drifted up toward his zipper. "You're such a good boy, for me, and this is gonna make you feel so much happier, I promise."

Eddie's breath caught at the words. He flushed even deeper, but his eyes were so warm, watching Richie's face. Still small, still little, no matter what clothes Eddie was wearing. Richie was just taking care of him. Eddie was a good boy for letting Richie take care of him, even though he was attached to certain things, things that told his brain he was small. Swallowing thickly, Eddie then released a shaky breath around the rubber nipple in his mouth, hands curled into fists at his side as Richie drew the zipper down and began gently coaxing Eddie's limbs from the fleece confines.

Richie made a small grimace of a face, seeing Eddie splotched with red. The beginnings of a heat rash. Jesus, he'd waited too long to convince Eddie out of his footie pjs. " _Babe_ ," Richie breathed out, voice twinged with regret. Once the pajamas were just laying beneath Eddie's body, Richie buried his nose into Eddie's neck, avoiding too much skin on skin contact, letting Eddie's body breathe and cool down. He pressed another kiss to Eddie's throat, and then pulled back, carding fingers through Eddie's hair. "Baby... you have to tell me if you're uncomfortable. I don't always know, sweetie, cause you're all covered up."

Heart melting at the soft, downward turn of Richie's eyes, Eddie unfolded one of his hands and wrapped it around Richie's wrist, thumbing at his pulse point carefully. Knowingly. He'd just been... so happy, in his space, with Richie curled around him, and. He knew he was too hot, but he'd been worried about changing and not feeling the same way -

"No more fleece until Fall, Eds... okay? You're so fuckin' adorable, you don't need 'em anyway, but we can go shopping later if you want just. Just." Richie kissed his shoulder, and then sat back on his knees. Letting in even more airflow, while he turned his hand around and gripped Eddie's - the one that'd been trying to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I should have known better. I won't let you get too warm again, okay?"

The blame wasn't all on Richie. Sure, Richie was the one who was looking after Eddie, but if Eddie'd been alone, he wouldn't have let it get this way. Richie didn't really - he was still learning, too.

Eddie sucked in a deep breath, and realized how nice it felt, to be out of the sweltering heat of his pajamas. How his skin felt like it was coming back to life as the air around him dried the sweat, and tamped down the red irritation in his skin.

As Richie's thumb brushed across his knuckle, Eddie realized he wished that Richie would kiss him more, snuggle him close just this way, press his cheek to the softness of Eddie's shoulder and hold him. But he knew that. That Richie was being careful with him. Careful not to cross boundaries or carry things too far, too fast. Still, Eddie itched to bring Richie's hand to his side. Show him that he could touch him, and nothing bad would happen.

To avoid it, Eddie just closed his eyes, conscious of the way his chest was rising and falling, without restriction. So much easier, and less cloying now that he'd been un-swaddled from too-thick fabric.

Richie, on the other hand, was studying Eddie's little nails. Getting on the slightly longer side, ready to be clipped and buffed, or whatever Eddie did to them, to make sure they never looked, or actually _were_ dirty. The idea of trying to clip them _for_ Eddie was slightly terrifying. Thank god Richie wasn't responsible for putting sharp objects near Eddie's skin cause - Richie pulled their hands up and began giving each of Eddie's nails a kiss.

After, he laid Eddie's hand back on the bed, and swept his eyes over Eddie's body to make sure he looked okay. The redness had gone down, and Eddie no longer had damp heat clinging to his skin. Richie slapped his hands to his own thighs, and rubbed down to his knees before grabbing his shirt, first. He wondered momentarily if he should have Eddie swap onto his stomach, let his back breathe too, but...

"Sit up for me baby," he said softly, after impulsively running a thumb around the far edge of Eddie's binky, calling Eddie's eyes open. His hand went to Eddie's far shoulder then, to help in pulling him upward, and then ran his other hand down Eddie's back, taking in the temperature.

Just having his front freed seemed to do wonders for his whole body, thank goodness. Although he was still a little sweat-slick along his spine. Richie pressed a kiss to Eddie's temple, now that it was closer to him, where he knelt, and then got the neck hole open to pull over Eddie's head. Arms in each hole, and shirt pulled down around Eddie's hips, Richie gave into the urge to hug Eddie close.

Eddie laughed at him, into Richie's shoulder. Calling him out for being a sap about the fact Eddie was in _his_ clothes. And maybe he even knew that Richie's heart was beating fast with how sweet he looked in the shirt and his underwear alone, too. Richie wasn't sure, even as he cradled the back of Eddie's head and said, "God, why d'you have to be so cute, Eds? Huh? Who told you that was allowed?" Eddie snuffled out another type of laugh, and finally wrapped his own arm loosely around Richie's waist.

Until Richie came back down from everything, and kissed Eddie's cheek before gently pressing him to lay back on the bed again. "See?" Richie asked, picking at the loose fabric flooding over Eddie's sides, between thumb and forefinger. "Nice and big on you!" He watched for Eddie's smile, eyes crinkling in reassurance that Eddie was going to be happy enough in his new digs. And even though he received it, Richie still fumbled backward for the bunny he knew he'd left sitting at the foot of the bed, and brought it forward, hopping it up and down on Eddie's chest until Eddie's hands took it from him, and cuddled the bunny close to his chest. "Bunny knows exactly who you are!" A little, baby boy.

Shorts in hand, Richie turned himself around, picking up one leg and then the other, fitting them through and dragging them up until Eddie's thighs were too pressed into the bed to move up any further. Then he moved back around, and with his hands gripping either side of the elastic waistband, Richie smiled at Eddie, and said, "Hips up, baby." Eddie pushed up, lower back rising as well, and once the shorts were secure, albeit still somewhat loose around Eddie's middle, Richie began working at getting the extra set of pajamas out from under Eddie. Pressing soft kisses to his sides as he maneuvered Eddie in the various directions he needed him to go in.

Finally, when the pajamas were released, Richie rolled them up and threw them to the end of the bed. He flopped back down onto his stomach, arm going over Eddie's chest, before kissing at the side of Eddie's upper arm. "Better?" he asked, glasses nudging too far up his nose, as he burrowed his face into Eddie's arm. Eddie nodded. Not that Richie could see, with his eyes closed, and pressed in so close. But he could sense it. Especially with the way Eddie's hand ended up finding Richie's hair and petting softly at the side of his head. Clearly at ease. Richie bit into his lower lip, before using his feet to propel himself upward, chin hooking over Eddie's shoulder. "I love you," he said again, soft and raw, lips against the velveteen shell of Eddie's ear.

Eddie said it back, by turning his head, and nuzzling his cheekbone into Richie's forehead, before letting his eyes fall closed again.


End file.
